


Fate Changed Our Meeting

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Baby Oscar is a precious bean, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, He's only known Oz for two and a half days and he already adores him, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Oscar's Aunt - Freeform, Oscar's Aunt loved her nephew too, Ozpin has only known Oscar two days and a half but he would die for this boy, Papa Ozpin loves his boi, Tears, and Oz is the best daddo, ozpin cares about Oscar and no one can tell me otherwise, ozpin defense squad, shes the best aunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: It is said that change can happen in every universe. That Fate itself is no stranger to changing the destinies of people if only just a little. A nudge here, a light push down a direction there. Along the way meeting letting that person meet others that would bring out the best of them.Aka I made and AU where every thing in RWBY is exactly the same, except that Ozpin meet Oscar long before his death and helped raise him through the years before and during the events of the show.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concept hit me over the head last night at 3 am in the morning and wouldn't leave me alone, so i decided to write for this little AU that my little head has created, because what else am I gonna do?

Fate was a strange being, no more strange then the Gods of _Light_ and _Darkness_ had been but still enough to spark an interest and talk in people.

Discussion about how Fate can be destined, changed, that Fate can lead a single person to people they were meant to find, people they didn't know were needed in their lives until they were just there, brightening up a day, making it practically glowing with joy.

And apparently for Ozpin, even with the path that the God of Light had set him down centuries ago. Because Fate had dedicated to lead him to _someone_ that he had always been destined to find in one form or another.

It had started where, what Oz had _thought_ would be a simple day, because even being a newly headmaster at Beacon, hadn't meant he was without a life, while he held such a soft spot for his students, there still came a time where he'd needed a bit of a breather, a chance to just let his mind wonder and think, think about so many things.

So while he appointed Glynda to hold down the fort, Ozpin took the time to walked the world of Remnant, just for a few days, he'd travel through cities, to the great waters of the deeps, to vast open fields, valleys and mountain tops.

He always found such peace in traveling, seeing the sights always filled him with such peace but reminded him of the task he had been burned with, the task that each of Ozma's hosts had been given. Because while the world of Remnant was beautiful it was but a shell of what it once was, but the people in it however they weren't they were vast and growing people that varied from the most kindhearted to the most closed minded. But as he walked down a dirt road Oz had a strange sensation, a feeling that something was about to happen but he didn't know what or when.

He realized soon after, what that feeling _was_ , it was a warning, a warning of danger.

But not for him as it usually was.

In the distance he heard the sound of a woman screaming. And it only took a second for Oz to run into the direction of that scream, his instincts, his will to protect kicked in immediately. And there through a forest within a large clearing laid a woman surrounded by an ambush of Grimm, which was strange, the country side didn't normally have this many Grimm at one time. Using his cane he propelled himself forward into the air and land between the woman needing his help and the deadly Grimm.

 _Steady form, Oz._ Orion's voice echoed through his head and he nodded. Stance at the ready, cane tightly gripped in his hands, he charged forward and made quick work Salem's Grimm. Oz watched as the last of them disappeared back to the Land of Darkness, back to Salem who no doubt felt their return.

Letting out a long sigh, he turned to the woman, who had not moved from her position on ground since his arrival, her body lurched forward head pressed to the ground. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked gently, offering his hand to her. He watched as the woman who had her head bowed low took a deep breathe before raising it and it was then that Oz saw exactly why. There wrapped safely in her arms, was a child no older then 3 years old.

Slowly, the fear disappeared from her eyes gently she wiped the dried tears from her tanned freckles cheeks, bringing the child closer to her as she did so, while taking his offered hand. "I'm alright, just a few scrapes."

Ozpin smiled, relieved she was alright, "And him?" He softly gestured to the boy in her arms, "Is he alright?"

The woman looked down to her child and let out a sigh of her own. "He's okay, just frightened." She looked back to him, gratitude in her eyes "I can't tell you how grateful I am, when the Grimm attacked there was so many and I couldn’t run and I thought— _Well_ I can't thank you enough—" She paused mid sentence as her eyes widened in horror as she pointed to his side, "You're hurt!"

Blinking, he looked to here she was pointing and saw blood soaking his shirt, she was right, he was injured.

 _You forgot to active your aura again, Ozpin_. _Glynda won't be please._

Oz barely had the time to roll his eyes before the world started spinning and his vision blackened. And he fell unconscious before his body made contact with the ground.

* * *

He awake sometime later, and while he didn’t know much about the body. Ozpin knew about his body and his sense of smell was always the first to greet him upon waking.

He smelled wood burning, _oak wood_ burning specifically, and it gave him a sense of nostalgia, as it always did, then aroma of food off in the distance filled his nostrils. Eggs, burning toast, fried yams. _Someone was cooking breakfast._

Next was his hearing, the crackling of the fire wood, the gentle clanging of pots and pans, the sound of a soft _humming_ in the background. It was such an unfamiliar feeling and yet, he felt so calm.

So calm in fact that he continued to remain where he was, refusing to even open his eyes until he felt a pressure begin to climb on to him.

He waited and listened and felt the _something_ crawl on him, settling upon his chest and remained there. Curiosity getting the better of him, Ozpin opened his eyes and was greeted with a pair of green eyes and a freckled face of the boy he had saved.

The child stared at him with a curiosity of his own, which was common in child at this age. The two of them continued to stare at the other, neither one breaking contact for two whole minutes before Oz ever having a soft spot for child, lightly stuck out his tongue teasingly.

The boy smiled wide and giggled.

Ozpin couldn't just but smile in return, "Hello there, little one." He greeted warmly, "Do you happen to know where your mother is?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion at his question, delved into a slough of baby talk, " _Dafph_!"

"Ah I see, thank you so much for the assistance." He stated with another smile as he tried to sit up only for a wave of pain shot through his side like a scalding hot knife, he hissed and crunched his eyes shut, falling backward against the couch. His body practically vibrating with jolts of pain.

Then he felt something press against his cheeks, blinking he saw that the child was softly patting his face with his small, chubby hands, it was like the boy was trying really hard to make him feel better. Oz felt a wave of fondness wash over him, to think someone so young could try and offer comfort to someone they barely knew. 

A light chuckle echoed towards the doorway to the kitchen he just noticed was there, turning his head he saw the woman he saved, holding a tray of food. "I hope he isn't causing too much bother. He hasn't wanted to leave you alone since we arrived. Every time I put him somewhere else, like his room or crib, I always find him right there, looking at you."

Ozpin shook his head, "Not at all, on the contrary he's been keeping me company."

The lady smiled, then while putting the tray down on the mahogany coffee table, she gestured to the wound located on his abdomen. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, the dust I have is limited and while I'm handy with a needle it's a bit harder to stitch up a person then say a torn sweater."

"Please, ma'am—"

"Stella." She corrected

Oz smiled, " _Stella_. You carried me back to you're home, dressed my wounds and are now even offering me a hot meal. You've done _more_ than I can ask. I believe it is now _I_ who can't thank _you_ enough."

She waved him off, "I'm just a simple farm girl, taking care of her nephew."

"Oh." Her words surprised him, "Forgive me, Stella, I just assumed he was—"

"Mine?" Stella smiled, her eyes traveled to her nephew and gently ran her fingers through his short hair, "No, Oscar here is my brother's. I took him in when he and my sister-in-law went out on a mission to Haven and... well, never can back."

Ozpin closed his eyes and he looked to Oscar, who was still sitting on his chest. His heart ached for him, no child should never know the sadness of loosing family, parents, especially one so young. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"Me too. They've only been gone a month and it's hard _—_ " Stella smiled at him, her eyes shining, "But thank you."

Apparently, Oscar didn't like the sadness that suddenly filled the room because he suddenly let out a shrilled shriek, scooting forward and started pulling at Oz's hair, a wonder in his eyes that made another wave of fondness wash over him leaving him confused.

In his mind, he felt Orion chuckle quietly but before he had a chance to ask Stella let out a laugh of her own, "Oscar really seems to like you.” She says, leaning down to stroke the boy’s hair once more. “He's never this comfortable with strangers— _Oh_! I never asked for your name!"

Graciously, he held out a hand for her to take. "Ozpin."

Stella scoffed in disbelief, "As in _Professor_ Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon?"

"The very same."

"My brother and sister-in-law _always_ tried to get me to go there, but _Hunting_ never was my strong suit." Stella leaned forward and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure, Ozpin. I'm Stella Pine."

"The feeling is mutual, Miss Pine."

* * *

It took him another full two days to recover from his injuries, it was well pass the date he originally planned. He should have returned to Beacon by now, Glynda must be _frantic,_ wondering where he was.

The thought alone left him feeling amused, he can see Miss Goodwitch now, probably talking to Leo and James and possibly had gotten hold of Qrow, all planning an all out search party for his return.

But despite this, despite that he had people back home who were probably genuinely worried about him, that need him. Ozpin continued to spend his time recuperating on the couch, sometimes by himself but most times Oscar would crawl up on him and sit on his chest. Where Oscar would baby talk to him and Ozpin would respond with fondness even if he had no clue as to what the three year old was saying.

There was never a time, in fact, where Stella would walk pass the living room to check on him or dress his wounds that Oscar wasn't always there, and when Ozpin started walking around, Oscar would practically beg to be picked up.

And Oz, though painful as it was, could never deny such a request.

So he'd pick the boy up despite the protest of his body and held him, while Oscar giggled and patted his cheeks. And each time a moment like this happened he felt a warmth in his chest and which always left him feeling very confused by it.

Upon which, Orion would always let out a soft chuckle, that echo through his mind, like he was teasing Oz.

“What exactly is so funny?” He murmured, one day as he was watching Oscar walk around the house, bringing him things that help no significance to him, but smiled all the same.

_Oh nothing, Oz. Nothing at all._

Eventually, Stella had deemed him healed and saw now allowed to return back home. She thank him once again, and said how much of a pleasure it was to have him here and even though her voice was cheery, Ozpin could hear the sadness underneath her cheerful attitude.

Later that night, Oz found himself looking at the ceiling, as a wave of his own bittersweet sadness consumed him. It was always hard to leave people such as Stella, they were so few of them left that whenever he met and stayed for a time, leaving was always so hard. He recalled memories of it happening to _Orion_ , to _Ostin_ and _Oren_.

For them, leaving had been the hardest part because one would so desperately want to stay but can't.

But couldn’t... 

But this time, for Oz at least, it felt _different_ , it felt worse.

And while yes, he would miss Stella greatly, she was an amazing, kindhearted woman, in reality it was _Oscar_ he was having a hard time letting go. And he didn't know _why_ , he knows he has a soft spot for children but Oscar? There was something different about him, that separated him all from the other children he has taught and cared for.

Orion let out another chuckle and for once Ozpin let himself express some annoyance to the kind guiding in his head. " _What_ _exactly_ is so funny to you, Orion?"

 _You are, Ozpin_. The man in his head said with such amusement and fondness it left Ozpin just as confused. _I simply find it amusing that you can't see what love looks like._

Oz blinked at that, he wanted to ask what Orion had actually meant by that, but before he could inquire just what the voice had meant, he felt a tug on his sheet. Turning his head, he was unsurprising to find Oscar standing there attempting to climb up on top of him like he usually did. Orion's words faded from his thoughts as Oscar now had his full attention.

"Back again, Oscar?" He stated with a small chuckle as he bent down and picked the boy up and place him on his usual spot on his chest.

It was then that Ozpin noticed the down right _concern_ in Oscar's green eyes, he'd been like this all day ever since Stella said that Oz was free to leave, it was like Oscar could _sense_ the tension in the room, the _sadness_ that was coming from his aunt and Ozpin all at once and it was effecting him in someway.

A memory of _Ostin's_ wife flashed in his head, where she stated _that children are susceptible to adult's emotions_ , and therefore can feel that and be effect negatively or positively with whatever the adult happen to be feeling at the time.

Oscar let out a small yawn and buried his face in Oz's chest, his tiny hands clinging to his sleep shirt. And as he looked at Oscar's face that same _feeling_ consumed him again, he brought his hands around the boy and gently held him close.

And Oz stayed up even later in the night, feeling just as torn as before.

The next day he had everything pack, Stella had insisted he take some medical supplies with him before he left, she also made him some bread and some cocoa to drink on the go since she noticed how much he enjoyed it while he was recuperating. "Really, Miss Pine, you didn't have to go through all this trouble—"

She waved him off and held the pack to him, with a smile. "And I told _you_ that I was a simple farm girl, a farm girl who has never really amounted to anything but that. But _this_ , repaying you, after you saved our lives, is the least I can do."

Knowing better then to refuse a gift from a kind and generous woman, he took the pack in hand and promptly bow to them, "I thank you once again for your hospitality. I'm truly grateful to you both."

Stella laughed, as a light breeze blew through her dark brown hair. "Same to you, Ozpin. Good luck back at Beacon, I heard your staff hasn't been handling it well all on her own, having to call in Ironwood and Lionheart for backup."

 _Ah_ , so he had been right about Glynda. Staying away for longer then he had planned had _definitely_ frightened her. "Thank you, Miss Pine. I believe I'll need all the luck I can get when it comes to Miss Goodwitch." He chuckled lightly, then turned to Oscar who was perched in Stella's arms, he smiled at the boy fondly, giving him a little wave, and had to fight the instinct to grab hold of him when the boy immediately reached for him. Had to force himself to turn away and force himself to march down the road.

Then Oscar began to _cry_ , and Oz had to steel himself and to clinch his nails into his palms trying to focus on the pain in his hands, anything was better then the pain in his heart.

"Orion?" He whispered, still digging his nails into his hands.

_Yes?_

"Does it always hurt this much to walk away?"

_Only when you've grown to love someone too much._

Throat tightening, Oz made it about two feet away from Stella and Oscar when—

"OZA!"

He froze.

" _OZA_!"

Whipping around he saw Oscar had somehow freed himself from Stella's hold and was now running to him, as fast as those little legs could carry him, crying out to him.

And something in Oz's heart clinched, it broke and was healed all at once simply seeing that sight before him. Without a second thought, he dropped the pack on the ground and dashed forward, he met Oscar half way, as he fell to his knees and clutched the boy to his chest, tears burned his eyes as he held this child— this child in his arms whom he's grown to care so much about.

No, not care about.

Ozpin _cared_ about Remnant, he _cared_ about his friends, _cared_ about others children and _cared_ about his students back at Beacon, he had so of that to give and share, but _this_ was different, from the start it was always different.

Because Orion was _right_ , even though it's only been two short days, he _did_ love Oscar, loved him like he was his own.

Both of them were a mess of sobs, Oscar pushed his pudgy face in the crook of Ozpin's neck and Oz just held him tighter. "I'm sorry." He murmured, because the only reason Oscar was this hysterical was because he was leaving. "I'm here." A shadow loomed up at him and he realized that Stella and made her way over to them. Somehow in his stricken state he managed to stand and looked her for the first time, in a state of helplessness.

"I..." He choked on his words and clung to Oscar once more, "I _have_ to go, I—" And it was true, he had to go, he had a duty to his students back at Beacon had a duty to the entire world of Remnant he needed to get back too. But _dammit_ if saying that aloud didn't kill his heart, knowing he had to leave, _understanding_ that he had to but knowing he had to leave Oscar behind destroyed him on the inside.

He was caught off guard when he felt Stella place her hand on his cheek, there were tears in her eyes as she spoke his name with a smile, "Ozpin, take him with you."

A cold air blew past them and it took Ozpin a minute or two before he could fully process what Stella had said and once he did, he shook his head immediately. "Miss Pine— _Stella_ , no. I _can't_ do that to you, the unfairness of it wouldn't be right."

"My soul purpose is Oscar's _happiness_ and if he's happier with _you_ like I've seen him these past two days, then as much as it kills me, I'm willing to let him go. For both your sake’s. I’ve grown to care about you as well, you see."

Ozpin shook his head again, because no he couldn't do such a request, he wouldn't do that. "I can't take Oscar away from his _mother_ , Stella. Because that is what you _are_ , not just his Aunt. He needs you—"

Stella shook her head, tears running down her cheeks, "He needs you _more_. _Look at him_ , do you really think that if it were me on the reverse he'd be acting this way?"

" _Yes_! Of course!" Did Stella really think that poorly of herself, did she really think that Oscar wouldn’t be the same way if she was the one leaving? Oz blinked and blinked again, his thoughts were a jumbled mess he couldn't contain. "I can't do that to you or him, you need each other."

Silence...

"Okay. So he needs both of us," Stella voice held a weight to it, like she wasn't about to back down without a fight, "Then how about this? There are seven days total, right? You keep him for three days and then I keep him three days and then on Sunday, we all get together. That way it's equal and he can have us both."

Oz's mind was racing it was storming with such conflict. Because he didn't know what was worse, the fact that Stella was now so calm whereas before she has been a broken almost as much as he was, or the fact that he was actually considering it.

Gods, what was he suppose to _do_?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Because this was crazy, neither of them were thinking clearly, they couldn't possible do this so quickly.

"Professor Ozpin." Stella's voice was a commanding one, she looked at him, her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. "Do you love Oscar?"

He knew his answer already, hell _she_ knew his answer already but regardless Stella wanted to hear him say it and Ozpin found himself starring at the small child still in his arms, his heart full, ready to burst as Oscar patted his cheeks with those tiny hands of his. " _Yes_."

Stella nodded with a knowing smile on her face, her eyes still shining with tears. "Then I'm sure, take Oscar with you back to Beacon."

Taking a long, slow breathe, finally Oz nodded only once,

"Okay."

Five minutes later, Ozpin was watching the world of Remnant pass by at lightning speed he sat silently with a three year old sitting in his lap. Happily giggling to himself, Oz pressed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes, "Orion?" He inquired softly, feeling lost and confused then he's ever been in his life.

_Yes, Ozpin?_

"Did I do the right thing?"

_I'm afraid that is a question I cannot answer._

Oz scoffed, “You’re my guide? My mentor of sorts? Aren’t those suppose to aid me when I am lost?”

Orion seemed to hesitate, and Oz felt a flash of guilt that wasn’t his own, ” _Guide you, **yes**. As you are still inexperienced. But **never** tell you what to do. Always let you have a choice. To show that you are __you_ but also that you are never alone.”

Ozpin felt a swell of pride and comfort with those understanding words. He opened his mouth to respond when—

"Oza?" A small voice gently interrupted their conversation, looking down he saw Oscar starring at him, concern in those big green eyes.

The boy reached his tiny hand out placing it on the middle of his forehead and gently let it travel down the bridge of his nose then Oscar clinched his hand tightly and then threw it up into the air letting out a cry of " _Fwosh way!_ "

Oz's heart practically bursted with emotions, tears formed in his eyes, filled with such _warmth_ and _love_ for this child, he didn't know how he was gonna survive raising him. But he knew deep down that he could, that he and Stella would find a way to make this work.

Gently, he pressed his forehead to Oscar's and smiled, "I love you."

And Oscar giggled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *face plants*
> 
> ugh finally, done! I seriously did not intent for it to be this long but the fluff was too strong with this one and I just couldn't stop! I'll never get tired writing Ozpin as a loving, caring person as well as a father. I don't care if that man has no children of his own, his student back in Beacon are his children and dammit even if that's not how the CRWBY sees them in canon Oz sees Oscar as his kid too. At least that's how I see it anyway.
> 
> Anyway for those who wonder why I choose the name Stella as Oscar's Aunts name, the quick answer is that I was the first name that popped into my head at the time, kinda like a throw away name until I thought of a better one and I just kinda stuck after that. Also for those who are confused on who Orion is, he's the Howard Stark looking dude that was one of Ozma's incarnations. And I headcanon that before Ozpin died, Orion the voice in his head, giving him advice and guiding him just like Ozpin is to Oscar.
> 
> Anywoo, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got off the train had just arrived at Beacon he was met _immediately_ with a very stricken Miss Goodwitch, behind her stood Leo, James and Qrow. Glynda's arms were crossed and her eyes narrowed at him. As a gentleman, he knew well not to try and calm her down, so he simply just motioned her forward. 

"If you'll allow me, I can explain." He said keeping his voice as calm and professional as always. "But first, Oscar here needs my full attention right now."

To say that all their eyes widening in complete unison upon seeing Oscar in his arms was assuming was an understatement, he had to keep himself from chuckling and even Orion in his head was smirking at their reaction.

"Ozpin?" Leo asked looking so confused. "I didn't know you had wife, or a child?"

Qrow let out a laugh and brought up his flask towards Oz, in a toast, "Nice, Oz."

"Don't be closed minded, Leo. Qrow _stop_ drinking for one second, _dammit_." James said as he crossed his arms behind his back, "The boy is _obviously_ not his. An adopty, yes?"

"Well..." Oz paused, now that he had their attention, he realized explaining might just be more difficult then he originally thought, "I guess you can say that, James. But it's a bit more complicating then that."

Glynda stepped forward, uncrossing her arms as she did so, "I expect a full explanation soon, Ozpin.” The look she gave him, was clear, as though nothing he would have said was up for debate. “But for now; has he eaten, been changed recently, has he had a proper amount of sleep? Children at this age need a good due of sleep."

Glynda must have taken his lack of speech as an answer all her own, for she let out a sigh, and motioned with her hands, "Goodness, give him here."

And before Oz could even get a word out against this idea, Glynda was already holding out her arms to the boy. 

Ozpin stiffened at the thought of Oscar being taken from him. Not only because he had grown so use to having the boy in his arms. But also because he didn’t know how Oscar would react.   
  
But thankfully, to his relief Oscar took one look at Glynda, smiled and leaned towards her with her arms out as well. 

Now it was Ozpin's turn to stare in shock. He watched as Oscar let out a giggle, and gently with his chubby hands took off Glynda's glasses from her face and stared into her eyes, and Miss Goodwitch gave Oscar the faintest of smiles and began walking towards Ironwood's ship

Ozpin watched them go, still feeling stunned but otherwise impressed with Glynda like he always was, as following close after her. "Glynda, I am surprised, but delighted all the same."

"Yeah, didn't expect you to be so good with the kiddos, Goodwitch."

Glynda scoffed at them, "You all forget that my sister Emma has a daughter, and long before I moved here, I was with her, helping Em care for her daughter when her husband passed away. So I _do_ know a thing or too about children."

"Coulda fooled me, your always glaring at the students at Beacon—"

Glynda turned to Qrow, her expression stoic but calm. "The students at Beacon are _teenagers_ , and all of us can agree that they can be chaotic at times. They are always harder to handle, but children and more so _babies_ I have found to be less stress inducing."

Qrow scoffed at her, "I have two nieces myself that would say _otherwise_ , Gly."

"How is Danika doing, Glynda?" Ozpin inquired knowing that her niece meant as much to her as Oscar was to Stella and now to him as well.

"Strong, and curious, like her mother and late father. " Goodwitch explained, then she looked at Oscar and then looked up at Ozpin and smiled softly, "Much like this one is, I suppose." and Oz returned it.

The ride back to Beacon was spent with Ozpin telling his tale of what happened on his trip to the mountain plans. He explain how he saved a woman and her nephew from a Grimm attack and how he had made the mistake of not activating his aura and receiving an injury that left him bed ridden for two days under the care of the woman he had saved.

Then he explained just how much leaving Oscar had killed him, he didn't go into too much detail but he explained it as best as he could understand himself, and while James and Leo looked at him with confusion, it was Qrow and Glynda who gazed at him with understanding.

"As a parent, Oz. And even as an _uncle_. Leaving kids behind is never easy," Qrow murmured softly, a flask to his lips.

Glynda nodded, agreeing, "It's especially hard when you think you'll never see them again."

 _Bless them_ , his friends, of course they would meet him with understanding.

Ozpin couldn't be more grateful. 

He smiled at them before continuing, then he informed them of the offer Stella had made, where the woman recognized how much Oscar already adored Ozpin after only two days, and suggested he take the boy back to Beacon.

And his friends, all of them, even though some of them expressed disapproval towards Stella's actions of letting someone she had only known a short while take her child back to the city she'd never been to before. But as Ozpin defended Stella's actions, repeating Stella's own words back to them, that Oscar needed both of them and that delving into sharing custody was the best thing for him. And while they still held disapproval, especially Glynda, they supported his decision, like they always did.

After giving his friends a farewell, Ozpin made his way towards his office and was astounded that for the two minutes he was gone, Glynda had somehow managed to baby proof his entire office. 

He found her, standing in the middle of it, watching Oscar crawl around and following the gears that were underneath his glass flooring.

She must have saw him out of the corner of her eyes, because she turned to him, began speaking, "I have secured you're office so Oscar won't ever be in any danger, I also have ordered the necessary supplies, you’ll be needing in order to care for him properly.” She motioned over to his desk, casually. “You’ll find some of them here in you're desk, while most of them are in your room."

Oz felt that same swell of graduate warm his chest, he gave her one of his softest of smiles, "Glynda, you continue to amaze me."

Glynda simply waved him off absentmindedly, "I've done nothing but do what any normal person wouldn't for a child, Professor,"

But Oz shook his head, not letting her deflect a complaint as she so often liked to do. "My words are still true, Glynda. I believe that Oscar and I may need your assistance on this journey that I've chosen to take with him."

Glynda reached down and picked Oscar off the floor and stared at him for a few moments, then turned her gaze up towards Ozpin and smiled, "Well, the first thing that needs to be done is teach you the wonders of changing a diaper." Then she handed Oscar to him and held up a diaper.

Ozpin let out a small chuckle and despite the dampness on Oscar's clothes, he held the boy close to him and smiled. "Then let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter then last time but I really wanted to focus on writing this chapter of everyone's reaction to Ozpin coming back home after being MIA for two days from his scheduled date back to Beacon. And I felt like it being short was better then letting it drag on, cause I know I have a tendency to not know when to stop sometimes.
> 
> Also Glynda being a mom to Oscar and knowing so much about taking care of children, and shocking all the men in her company, including Ozpin, was so funny for me to write. She'd be one of those teachers that adore children but think that teenagers are in their own ball park of stressful.
> 
> Anywoo, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt ridiculous. He felt wrong and guilty. 

Three weeks into his shared custody agreement with Stella and Oz still felt like he was doing everything wrong, whenever it came to Oscar. The boy’s cries all sounded the same to him. 

When he thought the baby wasn’t wet he was actually hungry. When he thought Oscar needed to be held when he actually needed to be changed. 

He never knew how to care for a baby, and that is why it was so ridiculous because there had been multiple hosts of Oz that had children and cared for them.   
  
But unfortunately for him, Ozpin had to get tone voice, the one host that hadn’t had any children. 

“You know you could help me.” He said to Orion.

_Not my area of expertise, Ozpin.  
_  
Oz sighed, trying hard to calm Oscar down, when the poor baby got bubbles in his stomach from feeding too fast. “What good are you then?”

_Advice, wisdom, companionship, someone to lift you up when you can’t anymore.  
_

Ozpin hummed, “But not for little ones?”   
  


_Un_ _fortunately not..._

Thank _Gods_ for Glynda, because if it hadn't been for her, Ozpin would have lost his mind with paranoia and fear by now. 

For she has been a _blessing_ during these times, she had taught how to properly hold Oscar —because apparently he had been doing it only _slightly_ wrong— she also wrote down and homemade food to feed Oscar with, recipes she had made for Danika back when she had been Oscar's age. _  
_

She had also —at his request— sent Stella a Scroll of her own as to keep in constant contact with her if he needed any further help with Oscar's personal needs only his Aunt knew about. Glynda also would periodically check in him at his apartment which she had _insist_ he'd use, not only for Oscar's well being but for _his_ own as well. She has been such a marvelous help and Oz couldn't be anymore grateful then he already was and as he always is to her.

The _only_ thing that Miss Goodwitch didn't have to do or teach Oz how to do was comfort Oscar.

Oscar liked to be rocked, he enjoyed Oz's voice as he soothed him and the rhythmic thump of his heartbeat. This was all something he just _knew_ how to do, he didn't know how but he knew, almost like it was second nature to him and it's a very convenient thing because sadly Ozpin found soon enough, that Oscar, even at such a young age, was prone to nightmares.

The first time it happened it was during one of the days Glynda had to force him to get out of his office at Beacon, late in the hours of the night, it happened so abruptly that Ozpin nearly fell of bed. The wail that left Oscar was too raw and never should come out of someone so innocent and joyful.

But it _did_ and Oz could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he all but ran to Oscar's crib and scooped him in his arms, holding him close to his chest.

Oscar was in such distress that his entire frame was shaking and he felt so cold to the touch, instinct on overdrive, heart breaking at see his boy like this, Ozpin simply held him tighter, sitting down in the bed. "Shh, love." He murmured softly saying the same phrase he remembered his own mother telling him when he was small and scared, meaning that with all his heart. "I know you are frightened, but it's okay, I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." And Oscar rubbed his face into Ozpin's shoulder and continued to cry, Oz's heart broke a little more for him.

And when it happened a second time, with Oz actually falling out of bed and onto the floor this time, he was starting to grow very concerned, what could a three year old possibly be dreaming about that would cause him to be awake with such screams of fear?

Because these nightmares weren't normal, children had nightmares _yes_ , but Oscar's, to Ozpin at least just felt different and he didn't know why, not even asking Orion had help, any.

The voice in his head was just at a loss as he was.

Very early in the morning, he called Stella and told her what was going on and Oz has to close his eyes when she informed him that ever since her brother and sister-in-law died, Oscar has been having such horrific nightmares. In fact, as she talked to him over the Scroll, Stella said that the two days Oz spent with them were the first time that Oscar got a full nights sleep, where the boy would somehow get from his room to the living room all on his own, and climbed up on Oz's chest.

"But then why have they started again?" He inquired to Stella as he held Oscar in his arms, while the boy had his tiny hands pressed up against the glass from the large window in his office. "If I helped to such a degree, then why is he suddenly having them again?"

 _"Maybe he's scared."_ Stella answered, thoughtfully, " _One time I put him over the gate of his play pen and walked away to the kitchen, he started screaming. Then_ _before I gave him back to you, those few days I had him a week ago, it happened again._ _Maybe in Oscar's mind, he thinks that whenever someone walks away and leaves, they aren't ever coming back."_

"Like his parents." Ozpin let out a sigh of sadness for the boy in his arms, pressing his forehead against the back of Oscar's head.

_"Exactly, that day you were leaving, Oscar probably thought you were going to be just like his parents and never come back, just like they did and ever since then, the fear has lingered in his dreams."_

_Guilt_ washed over him, so he had caused this? 

His attempt at leaving caused Oscar to relive a recurring PTSD. "But I was, I had planned on leaving and... but it had nothing to do with either of you, I just... I..."

 _"But you_ didn't _, that's what matters."_ Stella clarified, her tone remaining as kind and assuring as ever, _"You're headmaster, Oz. At the times, you had to leave. I understand that, but Oscar doesn't, he's far to young too."_

"So what should I do?" He felt at such a loss, he had to do something, right? Surely simply comforting him wasn't the only solution.

_"What have you been doing? Holding him, rocking? Soothing him with your voice or humming?"_

Tears stung his eyes, and he didn't know why. "Yes," He answered with a nod, instinctively holding Oscar closer to his chest.

Stella's voice was calm as she spoke to him, _"Then your doing all you can, the life of parenthood can sometimes be stressful, like you don't know what your doing. But trust me that you and I being there for him when he has these nightmares, holding him close and showing how much we care and more importantly that we aren't going anywhere is the best thing we can do."_

"It doesn't feel _nearly_ enough though."

_"To a parent, it never does, But understand that we are doing the best we can and that's enough."_

Just then Glynda walked through the door to the office, pausing when she noticed he on having a conversation. "Sir, Headmaster Lionheart is here to see you."

Giving her a nod, he turned back to his Scroll, "I have to go."

_"Okay. And Ozpin?"_

"Yes?"

_"You're doing a great job."_

A smile formed on his lips, his heart feeling a little more at ease. "Thank you, Stella."

That night when Oscar yet again woke him up around midnight, Oz scooped Oscar up out of bed like he has been doing off and on these last few weeks, and with Stella's words in mind, continued doing exactly what he's been doing. Holding his boy gently but firmly to him and hummed low in his heart and let Oscar listen to his heartbeat. Soon though, he pulled him away just enough and looked into those green eyes, those green eyes that held such a fear and sadness, and his heart broke all over again.

Tenderly, he cupped Oscar's cheeks and even though he knew the boy couldn't understand him fully he said with a clear but emotional tone, "I'm here, my boy. I'm _not_ going anywhere and neither is Stella, you will _never_ be alone, I promise."

And for a moment there was silence, as the two gaze at each other, and it was like Oscar had understood him and what Ozpin was saying, for he paused and blinked at him, then fresh tears sprung to those green eyes once again and Oscar reached up and placed his hands on Oz's cheeks, and rubbed his forehead against Oz's chin.

"Pa..." Oscar hiccuped and Ozpin felt him heart melt in an instant. Tears of his own burned his eyes and cascading down his cheeks, a hand carding through Oscar's brown curls.

"I'm here, son." Gently, he laid them both onto his bed and hummed out the lullaby he remembered Ostin singing to his children long ago, softly stroking the nap of the boy's neck, kissing the top of his head. "I'm right here." And when Oscar's breathing finally evened out a few minutes later, Oz smiled at Oscar his heart filling with such warmth.

"Orion? Are you there?"

_Always, Ozpin. What is it?_

Ozpin gently, wiped away the dried tear tracks that stuck to his boy's cheeks. "I love him."

There was a chuckle and Oz pictured Orion smiling, fondly at them both, _I know. And you know what?_

”What?”

_That’s a good thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to greatly apologize for all of those who may have been waiting for me to write another chapter for this story, I'm so sorry it has taken so so long, I don't have proper excuse for being so late other then during my high on RWBY I started getting back into another fandom that I still loved but just drifted from in recent years since it ended, and then another fandom joined those two. since then my hyper-fixations were an equal of two fandoms; Rwby, Star Wars Rebels, and My Hero Academia.
> 
> And let me tell you how hard it is to write for three completely different fandoms but with the same exact concept; father and son love?
> 
> It's really really hard, I can't tell you all how many times I mixed up characters names, and sadly I found myself drifting more into Rebels after that, and then MHA and that's basically where I've been as of late, but having had it spoiled on Tumblr for me, I raced to watch the new episodes of Rwby and I quickly wanted to send out this short but sweet chapter for this story, as a means of apology towards you guys, while I try and balance trying to write for all these hyperfixation happening all at once 
> 
> Anywoo, a penny for your thoughts? Positivity in the comments below are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> And I’ll see you all in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Ozpin pressed his fingers into the side of his head, as he sat at his desk approving report after report, staring at the papers in his hands until his vision blurred, a fatigue washing over him, the kind of exhaustion that made his bones ache and his head pound. He would give anything to just toss the papers onto the ground, and leave them unfinished, but he knew better. He was, after all, a responsible Headmaster. Filing papers, approving them, sending them out were part of his job. And he took pride in it, in being the Headmaster of Beacon. But despite being prideful, despite being well mannered and the next Oz incarnation, he was only human, and right now, as his head pounded against his temples, he'd give nothing else then to just sleep.

_I could take over for you, you know._

Oz sighed, _yes,_ he already considered that option. Knowing that Orion was always ready to carry some of the weight that he had on his shoulders.

But…

"On different circumstances, I would let you do so, friend. But Oscar is coming home today from Stella's and I would rather see my son as _me_. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

 _Hey now…_ Orion said defensively obviously still feeling guilty about the incident 3 years after the fact. _You had run yourself into the ground, practically dead on your feet, I took over so you wouldn't fall over. I had no idea Oscar would be able to tell the difference between us and start screaming._

"I know." Ozpin stated reassuring the voice in his head that he held no ill will over making Oscar cry. "But I would still like to avoid a repeat of that. Plus… I just really want to see him with my own eyes."

Orion chuckled at him, Oz could hear the fondness echoing, _Parenthood has made even more sentimental and sensitive than you already were, Ozpin._

Ozpin snorted softly, "Normally I would disagree, because I have always been rather sensitive, but…" He smiled happily, mind wondering to Oscar, thinking about the days to come, spending time with his boy after three days of being without him.

They had gotten into the groove of this, this "custody agreement" as Glynda called it with him and Stella. Three years into it. It was hard in the beginning, yes. Ozpin remembers very clearly, the incident that happened when it came time for Oscar to go back to the farm in Mistral, remembered the poor boy screaming for him, crying for him. To the point where he had to stay the night in order to calm the boy down, and then leave early in the morning long before Oscar woke up.

It killed him to do so, to leave Oscar when he had been so upset, knowing the boy's fear that was already instilled within him since the death of his parents, but he forced himself to go anyway, because these days where for _Stella_ , for Stella to spend time with Oscar, with _her_ nephew, whom she loved and cared for long before he came into the picture and he refused to be the thing that tore their relationship apart.

And thankfully, Stella had called hours later informing him that Oscar was, in fact, okay. That she and Oscar were currently making breakfast and were then going to go for a walk later on. And Ozpin breathed a sigh of relief.

After that, the process of getting Oscar use to going to and forth from Beacon to Mistral became easier as time went on.

"Yes…" He answered, truthfully, "I suppose I have."

The door to his office opened and in walked Glynda, he smiled at her as she walked in, dressed in the same outfit as she always did. Hair pulled up in a braided bun, glasses pushed up on her nose. _Oz, you are staring again._

He blinked, shaking his head subtly. "Glynda," He greeted her, warmly. "I hope you're not here to give me more paperwork?"

Glynda gazed at her clipboard her held in her hand; Oz watched as she moved her index finger down one of the pages. "Fortunately, for you. That seems to be the last of them."

"Oh, thank goodness." Letting out a long-exaggerated sigh as he let the pen he had been holding, clatter to his desk, running a hand through his hair and leaning against his arm, tiredly. Beside him, Glynda smirked at him, amused by his over dramatics, and Ozpin smiled in return.

_Could you be anymore obvious, Ozpin?_

"Cocoa?" She asked him, handing out a mug that was filled with his favorite hot drink.

And as much as he would love to indulge _,_ he shook his head _,_ "Right now I would really require a nap."

Glynda hummed softly _,_ "While I would agree that you need as much rest as you can right now, I don't believe you'd want to sleep."

"Why's that?"

Glynda looked at him, and he blinked softly at her gentle gaze, an expression she really only held for two people. Himself and Oscar. "Because the train from Mistral will be arriving in about five minutes."

Immediately _,_ every ounce of tiredness he felt was washed away within seconds and replaced by a joy that made him feel electrified. "He's coming?" He asked, eyes alighted and bright.

Glynda smiled at him, gentle, soft and fond. "Yes."

Jumping up from his chair, Oz began to briskly walk towards his door.

"Let's not be late then."

* * *

"Honestly, Ozpin" Glynda says with exasperated and assumed sigh as they walked to the station, her arm looped around his. "You've done this for the past three years; one would think your past the giddy schoolgirl excitement."

"Ah Glynda." Oz said with a smile, that wrinkled his cheeks and life his eyes. "I am not most people. I maybe a headmaster but I am first a father, correct?"

Ozpin didn't miss the slight smile on Glynda's face when he said the word 'father', "How does Orion think of how you are acting?"

 _Regretting the Gods choosing you as my successor…_ Orion answered with scoff, _And fond at the same time._

"Positively embarrassed."

Glynda nodded in agreement, as the whistle of the train sounded off, alerting others that the train was coming into the station. Oz watched with bated breath as the train slowly pulling into view. He looked at Glynda, joy in his eyes and she gave him a small chuckle in return as the train came to a complete stop and the doors slide open.

Oz watched several people crowd around the entrance before filing out in an organized line. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for them, standing on his toes, using his cane as leverage to see.

His face broke into a smile when he finally saw them. He practically hit the ground running as he moved through the crowd and straight to Stella, who immediately found him in the crowd and waved at him, a smile on her face.

"Papa!"

Oz barely had time to register what was happening before he watched as Oscar broke free his aunt who had been holding his hand the entire time and shot forward with a joyous loud shriek. His heart swelled dramatically and then he was running too, meeting Oscar half way as the six year old jumped into the air and into Ozpin's waiting arms. The force of the impact cause Oz's knee to buckle and felt himself fall backward, and would have fallen onto his backside had it not been for an invisible force catching and breaking his fall.

Curling his body around his boy as to shield him from the world right now and held his son tightly to his chest. Because right now it was just them, just the two of them. And he wanted to stay in that circle for as long as he could.

Oscar muttered against his shoulder, "Papa..."

The name always made him feel so overjoyed, Ozpin carded a hand through Oscar's hair and pressed his chin into the top of the boy's head _, "Oscar_..." he smiled as he pressed his forehead against the top of Oscar's hair, "I missed you."

And he did.

Gods, the last three days haven't been the same without Oscar. Even though he's had three years to get use to Oscar going to and fore from Beacon and Mistral, he always missed Oscar terribly, only feeling able to breathe once the boy was back with him. He squeezed Oscar one last time before he pulls away and looks at his son properly.

Ozpin didn't know it was possible for the boy to have grown in the three days since he's been away. But he and gotten an inch or two taller, the freckles along the boy's cheek were darker then they'd ever been, while Oscar's dark brown hair remains as unkempt as ever.

His heart felt torn into, on the one hand he could be more amazed and proud of the length and bounds the human body developed over such a short amount of time, but then on the other, his heart ached, it ached for many different reasons, of the time he knew he didn't have, of the memories of the other Oz's, and the pain they went through, of Salem and her forced continuing to spread her influence.

But mostly it ached for one simple fact.

Oscar was growing up and Ozpin didn't know how to handle that.

_Oh will the cloying never cease?_

Oz rolled his eyes at the voice in his mind _,_ filled to the brim of an overly emotional father. _I have been without my son for three days, I deserve to think such sentimental terms of endearment._ Orion chuckled and retreated into his mind to give him a moment with Oscar as himself, just them, as the world fell away.

He smiled at Oscar, "Look how much you've grown." raising his hand, he ruffled that messy dark brown hair, and pressed his forehead against Oscar's and letting out a chuckle when his son let out a giggle of his own.

And just like that, after a few more moments, the world resumed and continued to turn.

Oz blinked, inhaling a deep breathe, before standing up, securing Oscar in his arms, as Stella walked over, a smiled on her face, eyes filled with warmth. "Oz," She greeted warmly as she always did, giving him a brief one armed bug while musing Oscar's hair down, to which the boy fussed but did not pull away, leaned into, in fact, something that made Ozpin smile even more. "I hope your students aren't causing you too much grief."

"Absolutely insufferable at times," He answered dramatically, and then scoffed, "But I adore every single one of them."

Stella let out a low chuckle, "Ah, such a soft spot for children."

"That is one of my retaining features."

She snorted, and Oz watched as she looked passed towards his left, "And uh... the staff have been well? Treating you tell, yes?"

Ozpin coughed, cheeks already blushing as little at the comment, " _Stella_...!"

In his head, Orion practically roared with laughter for the first time in, well _ever_...

Oz maneuvered his body to where he was blocking the view of Glynda and gave the other woman a look. "Please, for once reframe of asking again, next time she'll likely hear you!"

There was a mischievous glint in Stella's eye, "Ah, but what would be so _bad_ about that?"

Ozpin let out a sigh, as the sound of a whistle, a warning the the train was about ready to set off once more. Stella face morphed into a look of bitter sweetness, she reached out to Oscar, cupped his cheek and planted a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "See you next time, darling."

Oscar reached over with his small hands and twirled Stella's long hair in his fingers tips, grinning. "Bye bye, TeTe..."

Stella turned her gaze to him and Oz, Oscar still in his arms, gave her a little bow of respect. She laughed, loudly, and returned it with one of her own. "I don't need to tell you to take care of him."

Oz nodded, running his fingers through Oscar's hair absently. "You never do."

Another whistle sounded out and people were crowing around the entrance of the train, gathering inside.

Stella gave them one final smile before stepping to the side and calling out, " _Byeee_ , Ms. Goodwitch!"

Ozpin closed his eyes, face feeling hot, bringing his fingers to his temple and rubbing it, a smile formed on his lips as he watched Stella form into the crowd of everyone else on the train. The doors slid closed then, and Oscar began waving as the train began to move, out of the station and eventually was out of both their sights.

Oz turned and made his way back to the entrance, stopping by Glynda, who gave Oscar an affectionate smile and a poke to his cheek, making the six year old giggle and hide his face in Ozpin's coat. Glynda took her spot next to him and gently asked, "Where to?"

Ozpin looked at Oscar, and smiled, holding his boy closer, "Wherever we like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh this chapter took so long to write. I just had the worst kind of tiredness, this want to right but having no energy to do so. But I buckled down and wrote what I could, it's not the best one and certainly isn't my favorite but its where regardless
> 
> Anywoo, a penny for your thoughts? As always feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments below and I will see you all later.


End file.
